1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage devices and more particularly to a hingedly adjustable two sided storage system and device that may be secured to a fixed structure through the use of adjustable attachment mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, systems for closet door storage or other fixed surfaces only use one side for storage and are door or wall attached or door hanging. Usual door openings, specifically wall and wood trim allow for approximately four inches of “free space”, adequate for limited two sided use. However, as known in the art, closets differ in both depth and usage, thereby allowing for the possibility of greater “free space”. As such, adjustable hinges and latches would further expand two sided storage capabilities.